


Without Hesitation

by DarkestLumos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), blood mention, mention of murder, mention of rape, the covering up a crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestLumos/pseuds/DarkestLumos
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Person A coming home to see Person B covered in blood, standing next to a dead body. Without hesitation, Person A disappears and returns with shovels, cleaning supplies, and a body bag. What’s B’s reaction?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from Tumblr. I hope that you guys enjoy.  
> http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/154868898335/person-a-coming-home-to-see-person-b-covered-in

It was a long day for Rick. He’s been up since 5 in the morning to do some paperwork and now he’s reaching home at a little past 10 pm. Rick makes his way home to his gorgeous wife, Michonne on his family farm. She took a couple of days off from work at the Greene and Williams Law firm because she hasn’t been feeling well for the last couple of days. 

Rick pulled up to the driveway and saw that some of the lights were on at his house. Way more lights than normal. But he brushed it off, and entered his house. It was dead silent in the house, which was also unusual. 

“Michonne,” Rick questioned as he started setting his items down and taking his shoes off. There was no response but a small and almost silent whimper coming from the kitchen. Rick quickly made his way to the kitchen. And the sight shocked him.

On the floor was a man with what seems like all of his blood on the kitchen floor. Michonne is standing next to this lifeless body with blood in her hair and on her clothes completely still. Her mouth is half opened in shock as her eyes are stuck on this body. 

Rick quickly looked around to make sure that there weren’t any more bodies and made his way out of the room. He made his way to the garage and started collecting the two shovels and the cleaning supplies that is held in the room. He went back to the kitchen and placed the items on the kitchen counter. Rick ran back to his car without his shoes and grabbed the one of the two body bags he keeps in his car for emergencies.

He walked back to the kitchen and slowly walked to his wife. “Michonne, sweetie,” Rick said. Michonne didn’t move an inch. “Sweetie, we need to clean this up and hide the body.” Rick gently touched Michonne’s shoulders and turned her away from the body. She looked at her husband and nodded slowly. Together the two started to clean up. Rick went to get the wheelbarrow from the side of the garden house and moved it towards the closes door near the kitchen. Rick left the door wide opened so it can be easier to transport the body.

“Okay. We need to move the body together,” Rick said as he made his way over the head of the body and skirted around the blood that is filling the floor. Michonne made her way to the opposite end of the body. “Alright, we’ll lift on three.” Rick got into position as did Michonne. “One, Two, Three,” Rick grunted as he and Michonne lifted the body. 

Michonne started to move backwards towards the kitchen backdoor. The couple made it and placed the dead body in the wheelbarrow. “We’re going to clean up first then we’ll bury the body, okay,” Rick said as he looked at his wife. He made eye contact with her as he needed to know that she was okay. Michonne responded with not only her eyes that was okay but also understood that they will clean first. 

Rick grabbed his wife’s hand and led them back into the kitchen. The two grabbed the cleaning supplies and started to clean the kitchen floor. It took nearly two hours to clean it all but they needed to make sure that all the blood and evidence was cleaned. Rick picked up the bloody knife from the floor and placed in the kitchen sink. While he was cleaning the floor with bleach to make sure that if every discovered, they couldn’t pick up a blood sample, Michonne cleaned the kitchen knife in the sink. Rick passed the bleach to his wife and she cleaned the knife and sink with the bleach. 

Since Michonne couldn’t enter the rest of the house because she would track blood, Rick went upstairs and got a change of clothes and their work shoes for the two of them as . He placed them in the bag as the two could change outside and burn their clothes to get rid of any evidence. Michonne grabbed the bag and the shovels and moved beside Rick as he moved the barrel. The walk was silent between the two as they made their way deeper into the Georgian woods.

“You know that I’ll always be by your side. Til death do us part,” Rick said quietly. “I love you so much. This won’t change a thing.”

“I love you too,” Michonne confessed as she started to tear up. “He came out of nowhere. I saw him at the store in town. I didn’t think anything of it. But he came here around 8 pm. scaring me half to death trying to get into the house. I couldn’t call you because there was no connection. Absolutely none. My cell phone had no connection and our house wasn’t connecting either.” Michonne stopped as her emotions finally overcame her. Rick wrapped his arms around his wife in comfort. “I was so scared. I didn’t know what to do. I grabbed your baseball bat from the bedroom and locked myself in our bedroom. He was banging on the sides of house and I was freaking out. I heard glass breaking and he slowly made his way up the steps saying how he was going to rape and kill me. He was saying how pretty I was and he can’t wait to have a taste.” Michonne tightly grabbed Rick’s shirt as she buried her face into it. “I heard him checking the different rooms. When he made it to our room, he started to bang on the door. Next thing I know, he kicked the door in and started looking for me. I hit him with the bat in the knees and ran out of our room towards the kitchen. He was thundering behind me and I grabbed the knife and blindly started stabbing him. I stabbed him enough that he stopped moving and started moaning. I couldn’t move and since I couldn’t call anyone I let him bleed out.”

“It’s okay baby. You needed to protect yourself. I’m glad that you were able to fight back because if he had hurt you, I would kill him myself.” Rick rubbed his hand up and down Michonne’s back. “I’m proud of you.” He kissed Michonne on her forehead. “Now let’s bury this sick son of a bitch.” Michonne nodded and moved to grab the shovels. She handed one to Rick and started to dig this grave and another hole together.

It took a nearly three hours to bury the body. They tossed this asshole to the makeshift hole. The couple started to cover the guy back up again, which didn’t take as long. After all of the digging, Michonne started to undress to change her clothes. Rick looked at his wife as she was changing. 

“I can feel your eyes on me,” Michonne joked. 

“You look so sexy still. With the blood and stuff,” Rick smiled.

Michonne smiled and laughed softly. “Let’s just burn our stuff.”

The two dumped the clothes in the small hole and burned everything inside. After the clothes was finished burning, they covered the hole and made their back to the house. 

“We should leave out shoes outside. We can clean them in the morning.”

“Okay. I really need a bath though.”

“Alright, let’s go baby,” Rick said as he led the two of them to their bedroom. The door was nearly of the hinges but it was okay because Rick was there and Michonne felt safe. 

“I also forgot to tell you why I’ve been sick,” Michonne said as she made her way to the bathroom. “I was going to surprise you tomorrow morning, but we need some happiness and hope.” 

Rick looked confused, “What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Rick was shocked and excited. He laughed and picked up his wife and spans her around. Michonne giggles. 

Rick kisses his wife soundly. “Well you are not getting out of bed for the next day. Now let’s take a bath so I can take care of you and our little peanut.”


End file.
